


Love

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Kaylee sees something she wishes she hadn't.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the eighth LJ FF_Friday challenge. Topic: love.
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Kaylee had heard them all before. All the stupid clichés and platitudes.

Love is a many splendored thing.

All you need is love.

Love is the answer.

BULLSHIT.

Love is the knife twisting in her guts.

Love is what makes her run to her bunk, tears in her eyes, when she rounds the corner into the common area and sees Simon wrapped in the Captain's arms, their lips locked together in a passionate kiss.

Love hurts.


End file.
